The present invention relates to an automatic original feeding device used in an office apparatus such as a copying machine or facsimile to allow the copying paper during an image-transference process to be discharged automatically from the copying mechanism when the original jams in the original-conveying path. Simultaneously, the value of the copied-paper counter returns to the value displayed before the paper jammed.
In any conventional copying machine capable of automatically feeding an original to the light-exposure position via the original-conveying path, a copying paper is fed synchronous with the original-conveying timing during the image transference process of copying. Such conventional copying machines simultaneously stop the operation of the original-conveying path and the copying mechanism when the original jams in the original-conveying path (including the light exposure position). Consequently, if the original jams in the original-conveying path, the operator must first manually remove the jammed original from the path and then manually remove the copying paper from the image transference section of the copying mechanism. This painstaking task wastes much time.